The Doctor and Clara
by Whouffle to the max
Summary: The Doctor loves Clara. Clara loves the Doctor. This is their story. feel free to review or PM me. thanks for reading! Rated T because I am very very very paranoid! A Collection of short ideas. Whouffle! Ideas are needed to continue.
1. The Beginning

**The Doctor's secret revealed**

The doctor loved Clara. He had loved her ever since he had met her Victorian echo. She just didn't know it yet. "You need to tell her…you need to tell her." The doctor kept thinking to himself. He thought of the reasons he loved her, her cute little dimples, her perfect cheekbones, her perfect sized beautiful eyes. But most of all he thought of her beautiful lips.

He was so involved in his thoughts now that Clara was snapping her fingers in front of him. "Doctor? Doctor are you there?" she said worried. "Right lets get going!" the doctor shouted suddenly, which made Clara jump. "Doctor is there something that you wanted to tell me?" The doctor's face blushed as he said "well…um… I've been meaning to tell you that…that…" "What did you want to tell me doctor?" Clara asked comfortingly. "I love you." The doctor said suddenly. Clara stood shell-shocked for a fraction of a second then kissed the doctor. The kiss lasted for a minute, but the doctor didn't care. He just melted into the arms of his impossible girl.


	2. Every time he

**Every time he…**

**A/N: This is from Clara's P.O.V. Thanks for reading! Also this is an alternate version of the first chapter.**

Every time he smiles at me my heart stops beating. I feel like fainting and he runs over to me and says "what's wrong, my impossible girl? Is something troubling you?" I say "no, there's nothing wrong with me Doctor." And then my Doctor runs off and shouts about the TARDIS and taking me to some faraway planet, when all I want to do is kiss him right there, right then. But then he drops me back off home and I have to wait another agonising week to see him again. I wait and then come home and then wait and come home. One day I know it will be too late to admit my feelings for him and he will be gone and I will be gone. So the next time I see him I say "you know something Doctor?" and he says "what is it, Clara?" I reply "I love you so much." He stands there looking pleased and confused, happy and sad, excited and nervous. I break the tension by standing on tiptoe, tapping his nose and kissing him passionately. He doesn't try to stop me, but he returns the kiss. We continue for what feels like days, the TARDIS humming in the background as if to say "hurry up Doctor. Get it over with!" when we break apart I smile and he smiles and I know this will be the love story of a generation.


	3. The Return

**A/N everybody should thank random Victorian that this chapter is here. Go check her out! This is the Doctors P.O.V.**

When we break apart I say "Clara?" and she says "yes Doctor?" I reply "what was that?" Clara says "That was a sign of love, Doctor." We embrace again, only this time longer and with the TARDIS humming in the background "not again." We hug and kiss until it is time for her to go, then I sit and wait all alone. But then I remember I have a time machine and can just travel to the next Wednesday. When I arrive I am greeted by Angie and Artie saying to each other "I told you she was his girlfriend, I told you!" I run inside to see Clara and find her inside.


	4. A million times, yes

**A/N this is the second chapter of the day. Big shoutout to all of my followers and reviewers. This is from Clara's P.O.V. Also see if you can guess what my favourite show apart from Doctor who is. **

I hear him walk inside and then he shouts "Clara? Clara?" I stay sat down pretending to watch Goodnight Sweetheart. He hears the t.v and finds me. He smiles to me and sits with me. By the time we have finished all the episodes, We are sobbing and then he grabs me and picks me up. He takes me outside past the kids who say "where are you going?" The Doctor puts me down and then smiles at me. He reaches into his coat pocket and says "Clara Oswald, will you marry me?" I answer with "oh my stars, yes." I just know we will live happily ever after.


	5. The wedding

**A/N more chapters. This is the first of 2 chapters about the wedding. This one is from the Doctors P.O.V**

I was walking down the aisle, dressed in my autumn leaf coloured bow tie and tuxedo when I saw Clara walking down with her father. I was walking down with strax and when we got to the centre. Vastra said "doctor, do you take this impossible girl in holy matrimony." I reply "I do." And it is time for Clara to answer the same question with the same answer. I put the golden diamond encrusted ring on her finger, and then Vastra says "you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I kissed Clara, and then picked her up. She protested and said "put me down, doctor!" playfully. I took her back to our honeymoon suite in the most beautiful galaxy in the universe called woman wept. We kiss and embrace and kiss and embrace the whole night long. Then we sleep for what feels like the first time.


	6. The Doctor sleeps (revised)

**A/N I know what you're thinking. Another chapter! Well yes I have nothing else to do. This is from all P.O.V. Clara's P.O.V next chapter**

After woman wept, the Doctor discovered something about Clara. That she was a kind and caring and magnificent wife. He had known for a while, but didn't realise it. As he swooped in for another kiss. Her lips were soft and arms inviting. He whispered "impossible girl you're divine." She answered with another kiss and then ran and laughed. She shouted "come and catch me, chin." Then scarpered. The Doctor ran through the TARDIS corridors for hours before finding her and surprising her by throwing her into the pool. He laughed then shouted "Clara don't!" as she pulled into the swimming pool by his leg. When they got out and dried Clara hugged him and the Doctor fell asleep for the first time centuries. Clara followed him soon after into a dreamless sleep.


	7. chapter 7

**A/N this is the second of the wedding chapters. Also anybody can pm me and talk to me if you have questions or want to talk. This is from Clara's P.O.V I apologise for any grammar mistakes. **

As I was getting changed into my dress with the help of jenny, Vastra came in and said "are you ready?" I replied "give a minute alone." And they went out and left me alone. I looked into the mirror and smiled. That's when it really hit me, I'm about to be the doctors wife! I walked down the aisle with my father in tow, and spotted the Doctor walking with potato head Strax in tow. I smiled and he smiled back at me. Then I arrived at the centre and the Doctor placed a ring on my middle finger. Then he took me away, to our honeymoon galaxy where we kissed and ate scones. I feel into his embrace, his beautiful face. Then I slept in his soft embrace.


	8. The honeymoon gift

**A/N big thanks to random Victorian for the honeymood suggestion. PM me if you know the perfect song for Clara and the Doctor! This is from Clara's P.O.V **

He took me to a faraway galaxy and said "Clara come and see where we have fled." I ran over and saw a beautiful galaxy and stars galore. I said "Doctor, what is this called?" the Doctor answered "I have named it the impossible galaxy, after a girl I know." I poke him playfully and he pokes me back. Soon we are rolling on the floor, laughing on our backs. He says "so Clara, where do you want to go?" I reply "anywhere, as long as I am with you, my beautiful husband."


	9. The Duet

**A/N go check out randomvictorian! Anyway this is from a general point of view.**

Clara had suggested doing a duet with her husband. She picked the song "don't stop me now." The doctor started by singing "don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time!" Clara continued "I'm having a ball, don't stop me now!" they sang and sang and sang, with the Doctor doing an air guitar solo. They both laughed and Clara collapsed into his arms. She saw those big sad eyes and wanted to make them happy again. She thought and thought and thought and thought until she had the answer. She would take him on a picnic, hopefully it wouldn't be a disaster.


	10. the picnic

**A/N this is from the Doctors point of view. Come join the good ship whouffle!**

She said she'd take me on a picnic, she randomized the TARDIS. To take us wherever she wanted. We arrived and Clara told me "close your eyes, my sweet doctor." I closed my eyes and saw food and picnic galore! We ran to the cloth and grabbed a napkin and a knife and fork. We fed each other until the day turned to night. We even shared a spaghetti thread and ended up kissing. And at the end of the day when we went back Clara asked "how was that?" we eyes felt warm and kind and Clara smiled and said "Looks like I fixed it, my husband forevermore."


	11. Heart's fixed

**A/N this is a fic I am enjoying writing. I am going to start a longer whouffle fic soon though so if you have any ideas please PM me. **

**The Doctor remembered the time, that he met Victorian Clara. All was well and good, they were going to run away together. All that was took from them when the ice governess, pulled her down and down to the snowy ground below. The Doctor was left heartbroken and a mess, until he realised that he had one more chance to find love again. Now he has found that love, he is happy at last. Happy with his Clara, his at last.**


	12. Authors note

**A/N Thanks to everyone and my reviewer(s) for their continued support, but thanks most of all to randomvictorian for the ideas and discussions about the good ship whouffle we've had. Please review and ask for what you want!**


	13. Telling the Maitlands

**A/n this chapter is from the Clara's p.o.v**

We landed in the Maitland's back garden and tried to sneak around. We had to tell them, that I was now the Doctor's spouse. We knocked on the door and heard a loud shout "Artie, get the door will you? I'm going out!" Angie opened the door and to her delight she saw the Doctor and me, looking bright. She asked "what's wrong?" Then she saw the ring, on my middle finger where it was meant to be. She said "are you married?" as Artie rushed down the stairs. I nodded and smiled cheerfully and they screamed with delight. We went in and asked us to tell them all about it. We wondered where to begin, how about when it all started…

**A/N next chapter will be in the Maitland's again with them explaining **


	14. Telling the maitlands part 2

**A/N second chapter here it is. This may flit back and forth between viewpoints.**

We started with when the Doctor proposed, with a ring of gold. We went on to tell them about the wedding with strax and vastra, we described my dress and the Doctors best. We told them about our honeymoon and all the stars we saw. I said "The Doctor named a galaxy after me as a wedding present." We finished by telling them about our picnic on the most beautiful planet in the universe with all the romance in our lives.


	15. The wedding gift's

**A/N this is set just after the wedding.**

We went into the tardis, to find our wedding presents. A golden ring from my dad, a planet from the Doctor. We tore them open and laughed at the gifts they'd bought us. It felt like yesterday that the Doctor proposed to me so romantically. I asked the Doctor what the planet was called and he replied "it's called Clara." I swooned and that was when I knew wanted to stay with the Doctor forever.


	16. The swimming pool race

**A/N this is from Clara's p.o.v. I am not sure what to write about after this though.**

I was sitting in our bedroom, listening to the doctor singing the song "I am the one and only." I found myself singing along to it too. When the Doctor came out of the bathroom, he said "what you're singing too?" I nodded and saw a trace of a smile etched onto his face. I said "Doctor, do you want a race?" he nodded and pointed towards the swimming pool. I ran and jumped and started swimming when he came after me too. I swam and swam and swam and swam until I got to the end. I turned around to see the Doctor holding my leg. He pulled me under then I bobbed up and laughed "Doctor why would you do that?" he answered "Revenge for what you did early." He got out of the pool and laughed. I got out too and chased after him shouting "Doctor, come back!"


	17. The chase

**A/N if anyone has any ideas please PM me.**

I was running away from Clara when I hit a wall. She said "look's like the snogbox doesn't like you much at all." She grabbed me and pulled me down to her level, then kissed me. I joined in gladly, putting my arms around her back and pulling her in closer to see her face full of joy. She grabbed me and took me into the bedroom and hugged me until I turned blue. I said "Clara, you're suffocating me." She said "oh I'm sorry." She kissed me again and I returned it back. I wanted to kiss her for eternity and never come back.


	18. Breakfast in bed

**A/n Doctor's p.o.v**

I woke to find Clara, sleeping next to me. She was smiling in her sleep, so I let her be. I snuck out and made her breakfast, toast and tea. I went back into the bedroom to see, Clara sitting bolt upright waiting for me. She said "who's is that Doctor?" and I answered "Yours my dear wife, look I made you tea!" she smiled and took the plate and cup gleefully and gave me a peck on the cheek, which made me blush and see that Clara was laughing at my red face. I took a piece of toast and bit into happily.


	19. The nightmare

**A/N this is great! I am over 1000 views. Thank you to everybody**

I saw the Doctor crying. I asked the Doctor what was wrong; he said "I have had a dream where were you dying." I comforted him and hugged and kissed him. Until he was silent, he was still shaking, but was becoming stiller I hugged him harder, he started sobbing and said "I don't want to lose you." I answered "you won't ever lose me, my chin."


	20. The birth of a galaxy

**A/N this is from Clara's P.O.V. I apologise for any continuity errors.**

He said he would take me somewhere as a surprise, I never thought to ask, where we were going. The snogbox stopped and chin said "here we are Clara. A big surprise to thank you for all the nightmare drama." I smiled at him and said "where are we then?" he replied "look outside." I opened the double and saw to my delight a shining sun burning around glowing lights. I asked the Doctor "where are we, dear?" he answered "in the birth of the Andromeda galaxy, my sweetheart." We sat and watched the planets born out of nothing, and then when the Doctor turned around, I pounced on him and turned him around. He asked "what are you doing?" I answered with a kiss. He didn't say anything more, just fell into bliss.


	21. The swimming pool swap caper

**A/N this is going to be a looong fan fiction, no idea how many chapters they will be. Anyway this from The Doctor's P.O.V. **

After Clara pounced on me, I made a silent vow, to never hide my feelings from her, to never resist her charms. She said to me "come on chin, let's go for a swim." I just nodded, all speech capacity lost. My brain was fuzzled and I felt warm inside. When we got to the swimming pool room, we found it was a library. The TARDIS had swapped the rooms around, in jealously. I said "stupid TARDIS" and the room shook. I ignored it and turned Clara laughing and running between the book shelves shouting "come get me, chin!" I laughed and ran trying to find her. An hour later I found her sleeping against a book about flowers. I carried her off to the bedroom and tucked her in and said "goodnight dear Clara, I'll be here on a whim."


	22. Reversal of roles

**A/N this is from Clara's P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed, all warm and cosy. I realised the Doctor was not there with me. I shouted "Doctor!" and he said "yes Clara?" "What have you been doing whilst I've been asleep?" he ran into the bedroom and said "I've thought of a couple name for us! How about whouffle?" I answered "that would be great, now let me make you tea." He protested and said "no, Clar…" but then he ran past him. I made the tea and went back to find him waiting eagerly. I said "be careful, it's still hot!" he said "I'm not a child." Then promptly burn his mouth on the boiling hot tea.


	23. The surprise

**A/N this is from Clara's p.o.v. I am seriously running out of ideas though… enjoy!**

I said my Doctor in the corner of my eye. I saw that is mouth was red and asked "what's happened Chin?" The Doctor replied "I burnt my mouth Clara, I should have listened to you, my dear wife." I laughed and he went completely red from head to toe. I said "chin, what's wrong? You look like you are going to blow." But instead of blowing his top he grabbed me and pulled me up off the floor and kissed me. My face went red the same as the Doctors and we had happiness forever after.


	24. The Doctor's promise

**A/N This is from Clara's P.O.V**

I dreamt the Doctor was no longer mine, that he'd never admitted his love for me. I dreamt that he never made up the name whouffle, that he'd never loved me a day. I woke up screaming and the Doctor ran in. he said "what's wrong Clara?" he said. I replied "I dreamt that you were never mine, that you'd never loved me." The Doctor laughed and hugged me and said "oh Clara, we will always be whouffle together. Nothing will ever part us. I want you to stay with me forever and never leave me for, any reason."


	25. The Dinner Date

**A/N this is from the Doctor's P.O.V I love all of my readers new and old.**

I took Clara on a dinner date. She said "why are we going there, chin?" I answered "because I've never taken you out to dinner, I wanted to be romantic." She said "don't worry chin, you always are and will be, the most romantic person in the galaxy." I smiled and she smiled. At the dinner date, I ate fish fingers and custard and she had a soufflé. When we went back to the TARDIS, she said "look at me chin." I turned to look at her, I saw those big eyes... I fell into those eyes and she said "I really love you, will you love me back?" I answered "of course Clara, I will always cherish you and never forget you." She kissed me and I kissed me back.


	26. The Tennis match

**A/N this is from Clara's point of view. **

After the beautiful date and the Doctor's confession. I said to him "what do you want to do today?" he answered "how about a tennis game?" I aid "what, the snogbox has a tennis court?" he answered "come on I'll show you." We ran to the tennis court and had a few matches the Doctor losing all of them. Clara could tell she was letting him win, but didn't mind it. After the game he said "well done, Clara." I answered "why did you let me win, my dear sweet chin?" he put his fingers to his lips and said "never mind." I raised my eyebrows at him, but said nothing else.


	27. Who's the boss?

A/N this is from the Doctor's P.O.V

Clara was beating me in a race. I said "slow down." And started panting. When she passed me by and aid "told you I was faster than you chin, goodbye!" I waited in the TARDIS console room for her to come back. When she did come back I was stunned, she had changed into a beautiful red dress that suited her right down to the cuffs. I said "wha…" and she said "don't talk. Just kiss me." I did as I was told. After all she was the boss of me.


	28. The Waltz

**A/N this is from Clara's p.o.v. please review!**

I could tell whilst kissing him that he knew I was the boss of this. I lead him into the bedroom all the time our lips didn't separate. He continued and picked me up to face me at my height. We started dancing and I lead our waltz. The Doctor stepped on my feet a couple of times, but I didn't care, I was having too much fun, kissing and dancing with him.


	29. Pancakes for Clara

**A/N this is from the Doctor's p.o.v **

I woke in the bed with Clara, wondering what happened the previous night. I didn't wake her, but got dressed and sat in the TARDIS kitchen, waiting for her. She woke half an hour later, yawning and said "good morning." I passed her pancakes over to her and she said "did you make these? How did you get them right?" I answered "of course I made them, Clara. I know you so well. That I thought I would thank you for everything. I just need make you coffee." I made her coffee and said "here you go, my dear impossible girl." I smiled at her and she smiled back and she ate with me. It was absolute bliss.


	30. help with ideas (authors note)

**Authors note. I need more ideas. Is there any situation you would like to see married doctor and Clara in?**


	31. you're the boss

**A/N this from the Doctor's p.o.v**

I was talking to Clara in the TARDIS when she randomly said "who's the boss?" I answered "me of course. "She kissed me and asked again "who's the boss?" I said stubbornly "me." she grabbed and kissed me until I fell into her trap and asked a final time "who's the boss?" I answered, intoxicated and in a trance "you of course." She smiled and walked away, the Doctor still in bliss.


	32. The boss commands you to

**A/N this is from Clara's p.o.v. I am hoping to have this done by the last episode of Sherlock series 3 airs. (Which is January 12****th****.)**

I grinned. He had finally realised who the boss was. I said to him "that's right. I am the boss. And the boss commands you to kiss her." The Doctor happily obliged and kissed her for what felt like forever. When they broke apart he looked shocked at what had just happened and said "okay, so you're the boss what else is new?" I replied "the boss wants you to hug her." And he hugged her. Not because she had told him to, but because he wanted tp. He wanted to sink so deep into those gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers that he would never resurface. He wanted to be in her arms and be with her forever.


	33. Hide and seek

**A/N this is from the Doctor's P.O.V**

I don't know how it came to us playing hide and seek. I just know who. Clara had said "Doctor, have you ever played hide and seek?" I answered "yes of course, about 500 years ago." She said "lets play then!" I said "o.k" just to have an excuse to look at her. She was so beautiful. That's why I am hiding in the TARDIS library, holding my breath, so she wouldn't find me. It didn't work, she found me within a minute. I said "how on earth did you find me so quickly?" she answered "Because this is where I found out everything about you, I knew you would hide in this massive place." She then said "will you help me make a soufflé?" I nodded happily and walked off to the TARDIS kitchen.

**Next chapter… Baking soufflés with the Doctor and Clara!**


	34. The souffle with the Doctor and Clara!

**A/N this is from Clara's p.o.v. **

We walked into the kitchen together, with The Doctor holding my hand all the way. I opened the Massive kitchen cupboard and looked inside. I pulled out everything we needed to make a soufflé and when I pulled my head out of the massive kitchen cupboard I was almost blinded by the completely blue painted kitchen. I said "you know we really need to repaint this kitchen." The Doctor looked crestfallen. "Why?" he asked. I answered "well everything's _blue."_ The Doctor said "what's wrong with blue?" I answered "never mind, I will tell you after the soufflé are made." I mixed everything in that we needed and with the Doctor helping me, we made an actual safe edible soufflé.


	35. The Reviewing (Dun Dun Dun)

Please will you review some of my more recent chapters and give me ideas, flaws and good points? Thank you for reading and (possibly) reviewing.


	36. important authors note (please read)

**A/N I will still be writing as normal from now, but for every 1 review, follow or favourite I get I will add 2 or 3 extra chapters. If I don't get to it the day I get the review/ follow/ favourite I will write it the next day. Thank you so much and don't forget that In addition to the extra 2 or 3 chapters I will write for every review/ follow/ favourite I will still write the normal amount each day.**


	37. The Challenge

**A/N here is a challenge. If I get either a review, favourite or follow on here in the next hour and a half, then I will write and upload 3 extra chapters of your choosing tomorrow.**


	38. The Offer

**Today, if I get even 1 review I will write and add 5 extra chapters for you. **


	39. The Doctor and Clara's dreams

**A/N Thanks for 3000 views! I would like to thank randomvictorian and shirowolfy for helping me and for giving me ideas. You guys are the best kind of people! Here is the chapter dedicated to those two people. This is from the Doctor and Clara's p.o.v. BTW the wife Is Clara.**

**Doctor**

In my dreams, I dream about a red planet called galifrey. I dream about my wife and how I love her so much. In my dreams there is always a wolfcub who stays. I wonder where it comes from, why it is staying. But from these dreams come nightmares where my wife dies, over and over and over again when I promised to look after her. I have nightmares about losing her to another man. I have nightmares about all of this married life being fake and unreal. But then I wake up and see next to me, my dear sweet Clara, sleeping softly.

**Clara**

In my dreams, I dream about a living soufflé. I dream about a Victorian woman is doing random things. I dream about my husband and the happy times with him. But then those dreams turn to nightmares and I am suddenly trying to get The Doctor to stay with me and not leave me. I am dreaming about him dying and leaving me alone. But then I wake and see my beautiful husband sleeping softly next to me and I know that we are safe as long as we are together.


	40. Christmas with the Doctor and Clara

**A/N Here is your Christmas chapter. Also I like fezzes now. Fezzes are cool. This is from Clara's p.o.v. **

I woke up on Christmas morning with the Doctor waiting eagerly. He said "can we go open the presents now Clara?" I laughed and nodded and we ran off to the Tardis living room, which were now decorated In Christmas decorations. The Doctor said "you first, wifey." I tore into my present from the Doctor to find a beautiful diamond encrusted emerald ring inside a beautiful red box which had red autumn leaves on it. I said "it's beautiful Doctor. You next." He opened his present to find a red bow tie and a fez inside. He said "I like fezzes, thanks Clara." I laughed and we went to make Christmas dinner.

**Next Chapter Christmas dinner with the Doctor and Clara**


	41. The Doctor and Clara's Dinner

**A/N Here is the first of 3 extra chapters I owe you thanks to shirowolfy's review. This is from the Doctor's point of view. **

I walked into the TARDIS Dining room with Clara. The Christmas dinner that she had made all on her own looked absolutely deliciously stunning. The Doctor said "how did you make all this so fast?" she answered "your snogbox helped me for once." The Doctor thought "thank you." And the TARDIS hummed in acknowledgement. Me and Clara sat down together and starting eating, she had made so much that it took us over 2 hours to eat it. After the meal I said to Clara "that was beautiful. Just like you." She blushed and kissed him passionately.

**And that was the first of the three extra chapters I owe you guys. I did promise you I'd do this and I don't break promises. I would like to know though, which Doctor who couple do you like best except for The Doctor and Clara? The choices are Martha and Mickey or rose and tentoo. **


	42. The most beautiful thing in a room

**A/N now here is the second chapter I owe you thanks to a new review. This is from Clara's p.o.v**

After Dinner he took me as a Christmas present to see the most beautiful stars in the universe. They were golden and shining the entire time we looked at them. I said "they're beautiful Doctor." He answered me "yes they are aren't they?" I blushed crimson when I realised he was looking at me when he said that. As I blushed he walked over to we, swept me off my feet and kissed me longingly and softly. When we pulled away I said "you are just a big soft cuddly loving man on the inside, aren't you?" he smiled and nodded. I continued "it seems like if I'm in the same room as you, you cant keep your eyes off me." I laughed and he said "that's because you are always the most beautiful thing in the room to me."


	43. The best christmas ever

**A/N this is the final extra chapter until I get another review/ follow/ favourite. This is from the Doctor's P.O.V. **

That night we kissed and hugged over and over again. Clara pulling me down to her height and me succumbing to her charms, beauty and wit. We kissed so much my brain went fuzzy and all I could think I about was the impossible girl who was kissing me. She someone enticed me to come into her bed with her and we spent a night of passion and love together.


	44. authors note (help me please) (urgent)

**A/N this is quite possibly my greatest achievement. I was inspired by 3 doctors, 9 companions, what could possibly go wrong? But if anyone has ANY ideas for this at all, guest or otherwise, please please please PM them to me. I am really really starting to run out of ideas. Yours desperately, whouffle to the max**


	45. Happy Birthday,Clara

**A/N this is from a suggestion by shirowolfy. Birthday's whoo hoo. This is from Clara's P.O.V. the doctors birthday next chapter.**

I awoke to find the Doctor no longer laying next to me. I got up to try to find him, but he came to me saying "happy birthday Clara, here have a piece." He handed my cake, which was autumn red. He said to me "come on, Clara. Look what I got you." He handed me a wrapped present which contained, a huge teddy bear and a red dress. I said to him "chin, you did'nt have to get me anything." He replied "that's not all, look what the TARDIS made for you." I walked into a new picture room, filled with pictures of me and the Doctor, standing in love. I said "I love you and your stupid snogbox." Then I grabbed the Doctor and pulled him closer to me.

**A/N before anybody asks, no I am not doing a pregnant Clara chapter (at least for a little while.)**


	46. Happy Birthday, Doctor

**A/N this is from the Doctor's P.O.V. Also another 3 chapters should be coming today because I got **_**another **_**review today.**

I awoke to find Clara standing in front of me. She had a grin on her face and was wearing a fez and a bow tie. She said "happy birthday, chin." And put the fez on my head. I kissed and hugged her as thanks for the fez. I could hear the TARDIS rumbling cheerfully as if to say "happy birthday, my thief." Clara put a blindfold on me and said "hold my hand. I will show you what I got you." When we arrived and I took off the blindfold, I saw a replica of Galifrey and I started getting emotional. I said "thank you for this, so much Clara."


	47. Whouffle's film night

**A/N Again, 3 new chapters because of a review. I did promise you, though. Anyway, this is from Clara's P.O.V. **

I said to chinny "do you want to watch a film together?" and he answered "o.k., what film though?" I said "how about beauty and the beast?" after The Doctor got fish fingers and custard and I got popcorn, we sat down together and the Doctor subconsciously put his arm around me. I didn't stop him though, I loved him holding me. After the film the Doctor was teary eyed, which really surprised me. I passed him a tissue and said "it wasn't that sad, was it?" he answered "for me it was."


	48. Clara's nightmare

**A/N chapter 2 of the 3 chapter for every review thing. I am starting to regret ever promising that. Oh well, This is from the Doctor's P.O.V.**

Clara had fallen asleep, so I picked her up and carried her into our bed. I made her comfy and kissed her forehead and got into bed with her and said "goodnight, my impossible girl." Before I could fall asleep however, I felt Clara flinching. I woke up to see her thrashing from in a Dream. I woke her up and said "what's wrong, Clara?" she started sobbing and said, through tears "I don't know." I pulled her closer, while she sobbed and said "don't worry Clara, I'm here for you."


	49. Crumpets and The Doctor

**A/N final extra chapter until somebody reviews me again. Coincidently, this is also the 50****th**** chapter in 10 days. Thank you for reading whoufflers. This is from Clara's P.O.V.**

When I awoken the next morning, I found the Doctor sleeping peacefully and a cup of tea and crumpets next to my bed. I drank the tea and ate the crumpets and then the Doctor awoke. He said "how are you today, Clara?" I answered "feeling a lot better. Did you make these?" he replied "yes did you like them?" I nodded and gave him a crumpet to nibble on.

**A/N I have just had a great idea. How about the Doctor and Clara in a scene like the spaghetti one in the lady and the tramp?**


	50. A romantic meal with Clara

**A/N thanks for all your reviews and follows. Keep reviewing and following. If anyone can guess which Disney film I am referencing in this chapter, you will get a shoutout. This is from the Doctor's P.O.V. **

I said to Clara "come on, let's go to dinner." She smiled and followed me in her beautiful red dress. We went out of the TARDIS doors and found a table in the romantic restaurant we had decided to go to. We ordered and when the food came, I said to Clara "let's share the spaghetti. It will be romantic." She smiled and said "you put one strand in your mouth and I will put the other one in mine." We put an end in each of our mouths and sucked our end into our mouths. We closed our eyes and then opened them when we realised that we had finished the strand of spaghetti. We were kissing because our mouths had met when we finished the strand of spaghetti we had been sharing. Clara laughed and said "this is just like that Disney film." I nodded and we continued eating our beautiful meal.

**So PM me if you know what Disney film I am referencing. **


	51. The greatest night of our lives

**A/N This is from Clara's P.O.V. **

When we got back from the romantic meal, I grabbed the Doctor and kissed him. He tried to speak, but all that came through was a muffled "mmmf." I whispered into his her "don't speak. Just kiss me." He fell quiet and started to blush bright red. I continued to kiss him and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. I lead him into the bedroom and we continued kissing. I could tell by the passion he was putting into each kiss, that he loved me with both his hearts.


	52. The next morning

**A/N This is from the Doctor's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I found Clara sleeping peacefully on my chest. I laid there until she awoke. When she awoke she said "what happened last night?" I answered "I think we, you know, _did it." _Clara said "oh right. What do you want to do now then?" I replied "anything, as long as It is with you." She decided to swim with me. I let her decide, because after all, she is the boss. That night I gave Clara, a ring I had bought for her the previous night and she said "it's beautiful, chin!"


	53. The Doctor's new suit

**A/N this is from Clara's P.O.V. what do you want to see happen next? Please tell me if any of you have any ideas.**

I looked at the ring that the Doctor has gifted me. I said to the Doctor "come and see what I got you. Close your eyes." The Doctor closed his eyes and I dragged him into the bedroom. I said "open your eyes!" he opened them and looked shocked at the bow tie and suit that I had got the Doctor. I asked him nervously "what do you think? Is it your size? Did I get you the right size?" The Doctor became teary eyed and said "No Clara, its perfect. I love you with all the love from all my hearts." I kissed him and he stroked my hair which felt amazing.


	54. The Doctor Dances

**A/N This is from the Doctor's P.O.V.**

That night, we danced around on the TARDIS dance floor to love songs and romance songs. I kept my head on the top of Clara's head and she kept her hands around my waist. I looked down at her and she looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back. We danced the night away that night and for the finale I picked her up and spun her around.


	55. The most romantic night

**A/N well done to I am Clara Oswald who worked out what Disney film I was referencing (the lady and the tramp.) anyway this is from Clara's P.O.V.**

The Doctor said to me "Clara. What do you want to do?" I answered back "how about we go to bed, me and you." He agreed with me half-heartedly until I planted a kiss on his cheek. When we got into the bedroom, to my delight, the Doctor planted a series of soft kisses d0wn my neck. I responded by grabbing him and spinning him around, then I pushed him onto the bedroom. I jumped on him and kissed him all over his face, longingly, I pulled the bow tie from round his neck and started slicing my tongue with his. We continued like that for what felt like hours, with me pulling the Doctor closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me.


	56. Kissing and Hugging

**A/N This is from the Doctor's P.O.V.**

That night I and Clara had the greatest night of her life and of any of my lives. We kissed and hugged all night long. The next morning I awoke to find Clara snuggled into my chest, so I stayed put. When she woke I stroked her head and kissed it. We got changed and showered and came back to eat pancakes, cereals and everything else together. We then went to the most beautiful planet in the universe called Clara.


	57. The Reading

**A/N this is from Clara's P.O.V. (whouffle? Yes please!)**

After the night that was the best, I and the Doctor became closer if possible. We would sit together and read together, eat together, swim together and sleep together. One night the Doctor sat and read to me and I read to him. He read so softly and beautifully that it made anything compared to his voice insignificant. When I read I began "There was a man with a huge chin in a box and a girl who fell in love with him…"


	58. I want to know what love is

**A/N from now on if I don't say which P.o.v it is, it is neither the Doctor's nor Clara's**

It was a lazy afternoon, and Clara asked him to sing "I want to know to want love is, which was favourite song her. The Doctor sang "I want to know what love is. I want you to show me." Clara continued "I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me." Clara put her hand on the Doctor's cheek and the Doctor put his on hers. They started swaying in tune and then kissed at exactly the same time.


	59. The Young Couple

**A/N this is from The Doctor's P.O.V. happy 60****th**

**Chapter everybody!**

I walked over to Clara and kissed her. I caught her off guard and I spun her around and picked her up off the ground. She giggled and I pulled her in closer. I could smell the rose perfume on her and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I laid her on the bed and she proceeded to grab me and pull me down with her. I opened my mouth to try to speak, but she kissed me which silenced me and made my brain go gooey and fuzzy. I proceed to spin her around so that she was on top of me and my brain became just a static screen as I subconsciously brought Clara closer to me.


	60. Our Love

**A/N This is from Clara's P.O.V. if anybody has any suggestions/ constructive criticism then PM me on my profile or tell me in a review. If you like please favourite.**** This is continued from the previous chapter.**

I grabbed the bow tie the Doctor was wearing and tore it off. Our kissing turned into a blur of mouths and tongues. I pulled myself up to his height and said to him "I told you this was a snogbox, didn't I chin?" he agreed without talking as he pushed me back down and started hugging and kissing me, all the while he was holding my head and bringing it closer to his. I started kissing his neck and nose while he kissed my neck. We lay down on the bed together and continued our session of kissing.


	61. Pancakes in bed

**A/N This is from Clara's P.O.V. **

I awoke to see the Doctor smiling laying next to me. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and we got lost in each others eyes. When we finally snapped out of it, I said "right, breakfast." I made to get up but the Doctor pushed me down and said "don't worry, Clara. I have made the Breakfast and tea. Look." He pointed next to me and I saw a pot of tea and my favourite food, pancakes. I put a pancake in the Doctor's mouth and he nibbled on it. I smiled and nibbled at the other end of the pancake.


	62. Both my hearts

**A/N this is the Doctor's P.O.V. **

Clara asked me "how much do you love me Doctor?" I answered truthfully "I love you with all the love from both my hearts." She smiled at me and replied "you are really just a big softie inside, aren't you?" I smiled and did not answer. As I turned around she jumped on me and knocked me to the floor then kissed me. She said "yep, you are definitely a big softie inside."


	63. Hugging

**A/N this is from Clara's P.O.V.**

I asked myself "why did I fall for the Doctor?" I thought to myself "I fell for him because of his big sad eyes, his sweetness and the fact that he asked me first." I smiled when I though this. Then suddenly the Doctor appeared from nowhere, grabbed me and then kissed me. I stood there, stunned for a moment before I kissed him back. _He _stood there stunned and then hugged me and I hugged him tighter.


	64. Anniversary

**A/N for this chapter (and maybe the next) I will be skipping forwards a year to the Doctor and Clara's first anniversary, and then I will go back to the present. This is from the Doctor's P.O.V.**

It was me and Clara's first wedding anniversary. I had got her the greatest gift I could and could not wait to give it to her. I said to Clara "happy anniversary, Clara!" and she replied "happy anniversary chin!" I gave her a red box and opened it to show her the necklace I had had bought. It was golden and shined in the light. She gasped and said "it's beautiful, chin!" I smiled and she gave me my gift, which was a new tweed suit.


	65. Anniversary dinner

**A/N Second and final anniversary chapter. I think I will do another honeymoon chapter next. This is from Clara's P.O.V. **

I walked into the restaurant with the Doctor holding my arm. He said "come on, this is our table." He pulled out a chair for me and I smiled at him and sat down. He sat down opposite me and we ordered. I ordered a steak for main course and a soufflé for dessert. The Doctor ordered the same. After the meal we went back to the TARDIS and I said to the Doctor "what do we do now?" he grinned and said "this." He kissed me as he lead me into the bedroom.


	66. Honeymoon

**A/N first honeymoon chapter of two. Next week I will update once or twice but the rest of the week I am taking a break for Christmas. after Christmas my fanfic will not stop and I will not make the Doctor regenerate. This is from the Doctor's P.O.V. **

The Doctor said to Clara "I still owe you a proper Earth honeymoon. Where do you want to go?" she looked surprised by this and said "How about the Caribbean?" he set the coordinates and after the woman at the desk had shown them their room's they went up and unpacked. The Doctor had explained to Clara that the TARDIS wasn't happy with being left, but would find something to do. The Doctor wondered what the Tardis had meant. The Doctor kissed Clara and then said "come on lets go to the pool!"

**Extra A/N sorry about the TARDIS not being used as much in this chapter and the next one. I thought it would be nice if the Doctor took Clara on a proper honeymoon on Earth.**


	67. Swimming pool

**A/N second honeymoon chapter. This is from Clara's P.O.V.**

I was looking into the pool. When the Doctor pushed me I yelped, then laughed and pulled him in by his foot. He scrabbled and tried to get out of my grip, but failed and fell in with me. I said "not so strong, are you chin?" he laughed and we swam together. When we got back to our room the Doctor said "so, what do honeymooners do?" I answered "this." I pushed the Doctor onto the bed and closed the door. I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until he was focused only on me, the boss. Then we did what every honeymooner does on their honeymoon. We fell into bliss.


	68. The night

**A/N this is now the last honeymoon chapter. Also I am thinking of starting another whouffle fan fiction to run alongside this one after Christmas. Tell me if you want them to be dating or married! This is from the Doctor's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning feeling very jovial whilst I made two cups of tea and breakfast. I said to Clara "come on, wake up my impossible girl." She stirred and smiled at me as I handed her the tea. She sipped it and then said "this is the best tea I have ever tasted, Doctor!" I replied "is that surprise I hear?" I then went and got the waffles and pancakes I had made, put them in the middle of the bed and then sat on the bed. I picked up a waffle and then gave it to Clara. She nibbled on it while it was in my hand and then I nibbled and we ate our breakfast whilst talking about everything that came to our minds.


	69. The pool throw

**A/N another 3 chapters coming today! This is from Clara's P.O.V.**

I ran and ran towards him. He ran towards me. I leapt into his arms and kissed him and he kissed me back. I said to him "what was that for?" and he said "I wanted to see if you would stay with me, no matter what." I smiled at him and he grinned wide and then picked me up and threw me in the swimming pool.


End file.
